


I would be honored

by Anna521614



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Innocent Louis, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Punishment, Rich Harry, Rimming, Spanking, Young Louis, house chores, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna521614/pseuds/Anna521614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Louis Tomlinson is being matched with a sub who happens to be Harry styles. As much as Harry tries to be strict with him the young boy hits a soft spot in his heart. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE! Thank you :) <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day started out as any other. The sun was just breaking through 16 year old Louis Tomlinsons bedroom curtains. He squinted and looked at the clock 6:50 he had a little over an hour to get ready. Today was the day he had wished would never come, today was the day he would be matched with a Dom. He groaned and put on a pair of black jeans and a blue long sleeved sweater. It was mid September and was usually cool in the mornings. He brushed his teeth and decided against having breakfast because he was so nervous. 

When he came into the kitchen his mum was already making something, hovering over the stove. He kissed her cheek quickly and mumbled a quick good morning. 

" Louis is that what your really wearing to meet your Dom?"

Louis sighed " yes it is and I don't have a Dom yet so please don't start talking like I am someone's property already"

His mother rolled her eyes " we have been over this several times Louis, you won't be his property. I promise everything will go just fine and you will be planning the wedding before you know it."

Louis said nothing. He sat at the kitchen island for a few minutes scrolling through is old phone. Soon enough it was 8:00 and he had to leave in order to arrive at 8:45. He walked out of the house wondering if he was also walking away from his freedom.

The drive there was not filled with music and singing but quiet thinking. He couldn't help but worry that whoever he would be paired with would be cruel and never allow him to live his life. Every worst possible outcome crossed his mind at least once. He pulled up to the matchmakers office and took a breath before walking in. He approached a dark headed, slim woman who sat behind a tall desk. 

"Louis Tomlinson" he said plainly as she looked up at him.

She handed him a packet a papers " these are papers saying what sexual as well as domestic acts could possibly asked of you and you are to check green for your okay with it, yellow if you will try it, red if your completely against it. You have half an hour to go through and mark all of them, if you have any questions I can answer them."

He took the papers and sat in the small waiting room filling out his basic information first, like his name address and age. He approached a long list of different kinks and activities. He was thankful definitions were provided or else he probably wouldn't know what half of these are. After taking into consideration the ones he had chosen he turned it in with shaky hands. Even though he didn't like the idea of being paired with a Dom, he never wanted to be a rejected sub those were usually treated horribly ( not that non rejected ones weren't, it all depended on the Dom) because they were given to doms who had already lost one sub. He became nervous thinking he should have marked more green and yellow so he would have a better chance of being chosen, but there was no changing it now.

Eventually the woman at the desk called his name and told him to wait in one of the rooms, a nurse would give him a physical and then let him know if he has been matched with a Dom or not.

Louis made his way to the small white and grey room and the nurse quickly followed. 

" hi Louis my names Ana I'll be doing your evaluation today" she smiled quickly at him before weighing him, taking his blood pressure, and a few other things before sitting across from him.

" are you nervous?" She asked.

The question caught Louis off guard, he didn't think nurses asked questions like this. " um yeah a little bit. Is it that obvious?" He asked shyly.

" no not really I was just making conversation until the results get here. I'm sure a lovely boy like you will be matched with a great Dom." She smiled reassuringly. The door opened before they could say anything else and a file was passed in. She opened it and grinned in Louis's direction," well mr.tomlinson it's seems you have been matched."

" with who?" He asked nervously

" Harry styles."

His eyes went wide " the guy who owns all those insurance companies?"

She nodded and passed him the tan folder that contained Harry's list of needs and desires for Louis to look over. " he will be here in a few minutes, you may look over the file and this is the time to ask any questions you may have. Be as respectful as possible, don't speak out of turn, insult him in any way, or question his authority as a Dom." Louis nodded and began reading over Harry's file, the resemblance in their answers was astonishing. After about 10 minutes the door opened. 

" Louis Tomlinson?" A deep voice spoke causing his head to jerk up.

" y-yes sir." 

The long haired man extended his hand and smiled " Harry styles."

Louis shook his hand and spoke softly " please to meet you sir"

" like wise, you don't have to call me sir just yet love. I want to get to know you today, just talk to me as if I'm one of your friends."

Louis nodded and smiled at him. 

" did you have any questions regarding my file?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head. " well, why don't I take you to lunch and we can talk some more instead of staying in this room?" 

" sounds good to me" Louis said standing and Harry held the door for him to walk through " thank you" he replied and went with Harry to his truck. He walked to the drivers side while Louis struggled to get into the tall vehicle. Harry laughed gently before coming back over and lifting Louis into the seat and he murmured a thank you.

They drove to a small sandwich shop a few blocks away. On the way there they made small talk about the weather and where Louis went to school. Half way there Harry removed the hand closest to Louis from the wheel and reached for his hand, which Louis gladly accepted. While he was slightly surprised at Harry's forward action he couldn't help but smile as he felt how big Harry's hand is compared to his, it made him feel safe. In the time he was lost in thought they arrive at the small shop and Harry helped him get out of the truck. He took his hand once more before leading him into the deli where they were then seated. After ordering they began talking.

" so you own all of those insurance companies, right?" Louis began

Harry nodded " yes my business partner, Liam, and I own 6 right now and are planning on expanding to at least 10 within the next year. What about you? I know your in school but do you work too?"

" no not currently, I've just been focusing on school for the most part. Um if you decide to take me as your submissive, would you want me to get a job?"

" no not particularly, not to seem degrading or anything but I would much rather you do work around the house, is that okay with you?"

" yes that sounds really nice actually" Louis said taking a sip of his water. " so if you don't mind me asking, would you mind telling me about yourself?" 

" no I wouldn't mind all. Okay, so I grew up in Cheshire, with my mum Anne, my step dad Robin, and my sister Gemma. I went to the local schools all through high school and then went to London for Uni got a degree in business and human relations and started my own business. My friend Liam who I mentioned is also my business partner joined me after he graduated. He was a year behind me but he is actually older than me, he took a year off to do some traveling and help with his family.i live by myself currently buy I'm hoping that will change after today" he said smiling at Louis, making the smaller boy blush. " any questions?"

"Not to be rude but you never told me your age"

" I'm 32" Harry said without much emotion.

" you look younger than that"

" does my age bother you?" He said almost like he was upset.

" no no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Louis quickly apologized.

Harry cupped his hands around Louis's " it's fine, don't worry about it. So tell me about yourself."

" well, um I'm sixteen, I live with my mum Jay, my sisters Lottie, phoebe,daisy, and Fèlicitè. I like watching movies, reading and music. I don't have any pets. And that's really all I can think to say about myself."

Harry nodded, " where's your dad?"

Louis face fell, " he used to beat my mum and me when he was drunk. He wasn't a very nice man. He said he was sick of us and eventually he left. Him leaving was the best thing that ever happened to our family."

Harry nodded, " this is way off topic but are you able to get pregnant."

That caught Louis attention, " uh yeah, I can."

" okay, I just wondered."

 

They finished up their meal, paid and left. 

" would you like me to take you home?" Harry asked.

" yes please."

"Okay where do you live?"

Louis told him and he pressed it into the gps and they were soon at his house. 

" would you like to come in?" Louis asked a bit scared of what his mum would say.

" I'd love to." 

They walked through the garage and Louis unlocked the house and showed Harry a few rooms before his mum came down.

" I thought I heard you! How did you-" jay began to say before realizing Louis wasn't alone. She smiled at Harry " hello I'm Johanna but you can call me Jay!" She said way to excited but Harry was nothing but polite. " well I'll let you all talk and what not, thank you for bringing him home, it's was a pleasure to meet you!" Jay said before leaving to pick the girls up from a friends house.

" would you like to see my room?" Louis asked hoping he didn't sound suggestive. Harry nodded and took Louis hand allowing him to lead him upstairs. In Louis room, there were pictures of different places on the wall as well as some pictures of family and friends. Harry looked around for a few minutes before he sat next to Louis on the bed. 

" did you have a good day?" He asked taking his hand once more." 

" yes, thank you for everything."

Harry smiled," I really really enjoyed today Louis and I would like you to be my submissive, if you'll have me."

Louis threw his arms around Harry, " yes, yes, of course."

The older man laughed and returned Louis hug, pushing him back on the bed and placing a quick kiss to his nose and forehead. " I need to be going but I have your number and I'll call you to discuss when would be a good time for you to move in."

" okay, thank you. Ill walk you to the door." 

That night Louis told his mom about the great news and began to feel really good about his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my story it means so much to me! Please comment and let me know what you think!

A few days passed. Louis talked to Harry on the phone frequently, he had even taken Louis, his mum, and all four sisters to dinner where they decided that Louis would be moving in with Harry in two days. 

\------

Louis had all his things packed and boxed and looked over his room. He didn't pack much because he didn't want to lug everything he had into Harry's home. He packed most of his clothes and things of that nature and only packed a few sentimental items and pictures. The day before, Louis went to the mall and picked out a nice set of lavender lingerie. He wasn't sure how soon sexual things would pursue, he was terrified of when it did happen, but he thought it would be a nice surprise for Harry.

He put the last of his stuff into one of the suitcases and drug them downstairs. Harry had just pulled up and quickly exited the driver side. He wrapped a strong arm around Louis and placed a chaste kiss to his temple before taking one of his bags.

" how are you darling?" He asked 

" I'm great, you?" Louis couldn't remember a time when he had smiled more.

"Good, happy to bring my beautiful little submissive home." 

Louis and his family said their goodbyes and his mom couldn't help but cry.

\---------

They arrived in front a huge, beautiful red brick house with a white porch. Louis's eyes went wide and he couldn't believe this is where he would be living from now on. 

" wow, it's so beautiful"

Harry smiled and gently squeezed The small boys hand, " thank you, I hope you'll be happy here."

They unloaded all of his stuff and walked downstairs to a bed room.

" this will be your bedroom for now, I know other doms sleep with their subs from the start but I won't. We will go over rules at dinner tonight and I will answer any and all questions you may have. Understood?" Harry's voice was darker than anytime before and it caused a slight pang of worry to shoot through Louis but he nodded his head anyway. 

" good, you can unpack all of your stuff and get situated. Then come up stairs and we will start on dinner." Harry said before leaving Louis alone in the big room.

Ideas ran through Louis mind. What if him being nice was all an act? What if he is going to beat me? What if he's going only use me for his pleasure? Will he treat me like an animal? Will I see my family again? What about school? He tried to calm down and keep from having a panic attack. He sat down and took a few deep breaths before begins to unpack his clothes and put them in drawer. 

He walked upstairs where Harry was already setting out noodles and pots. 

" get everything put away?" Harry asked walking to fill the pan with water. Louis replied with a quiet 'yes' 

" good, can you get the Parmesan cheese out of the fridge." 

Louis didn't say anything but instead retrieved what was asked of him and sat it next to the cutting board Harry was using. Unfortunately Louis wasn't paying attention and placed his hand too close to the knife Harry was using. The blade came down and nicked the side of his finger and then screamed. Harry dropped the knife and grabbed Louis arm and went to the sink to run water over the bleeding wound. 

" are you okay?"

" yea I think so, I'm sorry"

Harry kissed his shoulder, " no need to apologize it was an accident. Just try to pay more attention next time okay?"

He handed Louis a paper towel," press down, love, I'll be right back."

Harry moved to another cabinet and got a band aid before walking back go Louis and wrapping his finger in it.

" thanks" Louis whispered. Harry kissed his cheek," okay lets continue with dinner."

Louis put the noodles on to boil and Harry continued to dice tomatoes and grate cheese. 

" here" Louis spoke " I'll do that if you want. You can watch TV or something and I can finish this." Louis was trying his best to make Harry like him so that he would always treat him like he did the first day. He was determined to be the perfect submissive.

"Its alright, why would you want to do it by yourself?"

" I'd be happy to have you with me, but I figured you had better things to do sir."

" you don't need to address me as anything yet. Louis I want you to know that nothing is more important to me than you. I am not going to be cruel to you. I'm not that kind of Dom. I do how however have rule and standards that you need to follow, we will talk about that tonight."

\----

Dinner was ready fixed and served when they finally sat down at the kitchen table. 

Harry began," okay give me a topic your curious about and I'll elaborate on it."

" umm okay so like house chores"

" while I am at work are a responsible for daily house work, sweeping, vacuuming, dusting, dishes clean and put away, beds made,sheets and pillows washed once a week, laundry, grocery shopping, and then I would appreciate that At least 4 days a week you have dinner almost done when I get home at 6:00. Other days we can order in or go out. We will also have many nights like tonight where I will help you with dinner."

Louis nodded his head in undrstanding, " what about school when will I do these house chores. I don't get out of school until 3:30?"

" you'll be doing online schooling. I've already spoken to the school and your mother about it, it's settled."

"Alright" Louis fell a little melancholy at the thought he wouldn't be able to see his friends everyday. " um okay so daily routine outside of housework?"

" you are to wake me up at 6:50 and then start breakfast."

" is there a certain way you want me to wake you up?"

Harry furrowed his eye brows," what do you mean?" 

" like in wake you by sucking your cock or -"

" no. Nothing like that. I mean not yet anyway; I mean if you wanted to one day when we are closer then I mean yeah that would be lovely, but for now however you want to wake me up is fine."

" okay" Louis nodded taking another bite of spaghetti. " sexual requests?"

Harry took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair," as you know that is part of being a submissive whether the Dom decides you to be his partner or not. I won't just go strait into sexual things early on simply because that's not how I work. I want to get to know you and want it to mean something. I do want you keep up your personal hygiene. I want every part of you completely shaved and smooth. Are you familiar with an enema?"

" I know the basics of what it is but no I have never used one or would even know how to."

" I will assist you the first few times you use one. I will expect you to keep clean most of the time."

" what would you like me to address you by? And why can't I sleep in your bed with you?" Louis asked genuinely curious, especially interested by the last question. Upon meeting Harry he thought he would be the kind of person to want to hold him in his sleep and cuddle up to him. It almost made him feel unwanted.

" I have different situations for titles. When we are in public are are to ALWAYS address me as sir or master. You are not to call me by my name, pet names, or anything else. At home I don't mind if you call me Harry or babe or whatever you would like. In the bedroom you are to refer to me as sir only."

Louis had always had a huge daddy kink and Harry only made it grow, " what about daddy?"

" No." Harry shot back. He must have seen the disappointment in Louis face because he spoke up quickly," not yet anyway, you must earn the right to call me by that title."

Louis nodded," okay how do I do that?"

" by obeying my rules, being respectful, and well behaved. I don't think you will have very many problems with that." Harry said. " any other questions?"

"No not at the moment. Oh wait yes, if I do break a rule or do anything you don't like what is my punishment?"

" it depends on how severe what you did is. I use whipping, spanking, and isolation as forms of punishment. I will never leave you isolated for more than 10 hours. We will always discuss and agree on a punishment before hand so that we both know what is happening. We will also decide on a safe word, what would you like it to be?"

Louis thought for a moment before looking to the wall, " outlet."

"Outlet?"

Louis nodded and Harry agreed" okay, outlet it is then. We will also use the color system, Im guessing you were taught about that?"

Louis nodded remembering Green meant he was fine, yellow meant he was okay but would prefer to switch to something else or slow down, and red meant stop right then.

" good, we will start with the basics tomorrow. Starting with you waking me up. Would you like to watch a movie after dinner?"

" I would love to" Louis said as he picked up his empty plate as well as Harry's empty one.

" Lou I can do that."

" I know, I just wanted to." He said as he rinsed them off and placed them in the dishwasher before starting to wipe off the counters and putting away the ingredients used for dinner.

Harry got up smiling, satisfied with Louis determination to please him, he walked to where Louis was at the small island and hugged him from behind and kissing up his neck before bitting gently on his ear, " I'm going to get the movie ready while you finish up."

"Okay"Louis said quietly while smiling at Harry. This was the Harry he always wanted. It seemed that Harry tried to be a Dom that we wasn't. Like he wanted to be so strict and intimidating but was really just looking for respect and wanted love and Louis knew he could give him that. He finally finished with cleaning and kitchen was spotless. He walked to the living room and saw Harry sat on the sofa, " may I sit with you?" 

" of course" Harry said as he pulled Louis down by his small waist before wrapping the younger boy in his arms and pulling a blanket over them. He decided on Disney's Hercules and it was only a matter of minutes before Louis was fast asleep on his chest. He smiled at the small boy placing a kiss on his forehead and carrying him downstairs to Louis room. He sat Louis alarm clock for him so that he wouldn't feel bad about oversleeping and not waking Harry. He gave him one last gentle kiss before turning off the light and walking to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait and the sucky chapter. I promise things will pick up, I'm just having a lot of personal issues right now. Thank you all for staying with me.

Beep beep beep went the alarm on the side of Louis bed. He didn't remember coming to bed or setting the clock. The last thing he remembered was laying in Harry's arms watching a Disney move. Harry must have put him to bed then. He quickly remember that he needed to wake Harry up in 10 minutes. He slipped into a pair of grey sweatpants and a dark red v neck and his reading glasses. He made his way up to Harry's room and opened the glass and wooden doors. He saw him sleeping soundly in a pile under the white duvet. Louis climes up onto the bed wrapped himself around Harry, kissing his cheek. " it's time to get up" he whispered and Harry started to stir. Harry turned around and burried his head in Louis chest," I don't want to get up." The small boy laughed and ran a hand through the wild mess of curls " I know, I don't want you to go either, but you have to. I'm going to go fix some breakfast, you need to get up if you want to have time to enjoy it." He said before giving him one last squeeze and then leaving.

Louis fixed a simple plate on a bacon and cheese omlet with a side of salsa for him and Harry.

Harry entered the room in black pants and dress shoes with a pressed white shirt. " it's smells great love" Louis smiled and handed The order man his plate," thank you, you look amazing." Harry smiled at him cheekily and grabbed his waist. Louis looked fondly at Harry before the curly haired man pulled him even closer, attaching their lips. The kiss wasn't rushed or filled with passion. It was soft and filled with what could only be described as love. When Harry pulled away Louis couldn't help but smile like an idiot and hide his face in Harry's shoulder. He laughed," you're so cute."

Harry ate his breakfast quickly and gave Louis a quick kiss before he headed out the door. Once Harry was gone Louis decided to to the housework first. He had already made his bed so he made his way to make Harry's and then vacuum his room and the entire first floor and down stairs. The dusting could have waited a few days but he preferred to just go ahead and do it. He wiped the kitchen table and counters off quickly before making a grocery list and then taking a quick shower. As he stepped under the warm water he thought about what Harry had said about personal hygiene. He saw the razor and shaving cream and decided he should go ahead and shave everything in case Harry did decide he wanted sex before he gave Louis a warning. He started with his legs and moved his way up his body until he was completely smooth from the neck down. He saw what he assumed was an enema kit near by but decided against using it since Harry said he would prefer to help him the first few times. He dried himself off and got dressed. He was planning on going to the grocery before realizing he didn't have a car to drive. So he texted Harry.

To Harry:  
From Louis: hey, I hope you're having a good day. I was getting ready to go do some grocery shopping but wasn't sure what to do since my mum hasn't brought over my car yet. Xx

His phone dings moments later.

From Harry:  
To Louis: i just called you a cab and paid for it, it will be there soon. I also placed a credit card in your wallet. You are only to spent 500 or less on groceries when you go. 

From Louis :  
To Harry:   
Okay thank you :) I couldn't even imagine spending 500 on groceries. I'll see you when you get home <3

Harry looked at the message, he never used any kind of emoticons but he figured it would make Louis happy so he opted to send a <3 back. 

The cab soon arrived and drove to the store saying he would wait for him to finish shopping and pick him back up. Louis looked around picking up thing to make salad and some chicken and potatoes. As he reached for a jar of green olives a man came up behind him and handed them to him as he muttered a thank you.

"what's a beautiful little sub doing out here by yourself?" He asked.

Louis blushed and was taken back a bit, " just doing some shopping for my Dom."

The strange man raised his eyebrows, " you have Dom?" Louis nodded " hmm you're not marked though." Subs were usually marked by their doms by a small mark behind their ear. 

" no I've not been marked yet but I do indeed have a Dom." Louis stated.

The driver Harry had sent heard all of this and called Harry who arrived very quickly listening to how this conversation was going to go. This man would just not leave Louis alone. " well I'm assuming your Dom is at work, so you could just come back home with me and he would never know." Harry was enraged and Louis was disgusted.

"No, I have a Dom whether I'm marked or not I would never do anything like that to him. I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to me again." Harry's heart swelled at the small boys kind words.

"Not so fast sweetheart." The man said grabbing Louis upper arm. Harry couldn't watch that.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM."

The man laughed," and who are you?" He asked sneeringly.

"His Dom," Harry said confidently stepping up to take Louis under his arm. " thank you sir." Louis whispered quietly. And Harry couldn't help but be proud that Louis remembered his title even when he was scared.

 

The man actually growled, " this isn't over." 

Harry pulled Louis to his chest," are you okay."

" yes sir, I'm sorry."

" no, baby why are you apologizing. You did nothing wrong I heard it all. I'm so proud of you."

Louis smiled and stood on his tip toes to kiss his Dom. Harry secured his arm around Louis waist," let's go home, love. I don't want to leave you today."

" okay, I cleaned the house before I left to do this. We should probably pick up a few things though, if you want me to cook tonight."

Harry nodded and they walked through the store adding things that they thought they might need. After they paid and drove home. Harry helped Louis out of the truck and went to open the back door.

" I'll get them, you can go on in." Louis said referring to the groceries.

" alright." And with they Harry left.

Louis was a bit shocked by how quickly Harry left but then again he has suggested it and as a sub it was Louis place to do things like that. He sighed and began to take the items into the house. Putting them in their proper places. 

When he finished he looked over to see Harry on his laptop, his fingers moving rapidly. Louis sat down next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder.

" can't you see I'm busy Louis?" Harry asked rhetorically. Louis moved from the sofa quickly murmuring an apology before trying to walk away, but Harry caught his wrist.

"'Didn't say leave."

"No, but it seemed like i was bothering you" 

" stay."

Louis nodded and sat back down next to his Dom, staying quiet for the rest of the time he was working.


	4. Chapter 4

The end of the night came faster than Louis had anticipated. Harry had finished his work and carried Louis to his room, which is where he was rudely awoken by loud shocks of thunder and lightening. Ever since he could remember he had been scared of storms. He knew the chances of them hurting him were slim but that didn't soothe his fear any. He whimpered and pulled the duvet over his head trying to calm die but to no avail. He knew he was to never enter Harry's bedroom with out permission but he climbed the stairs and stood at the doms class doors. He laid down on the carpet hoping that just being near his Dom would comfort him in some way. Another flash of lightening allowed a loud yet pathetic whimper come from the small submissive. Harry sat up quickly, the light making his silhouette stand out in the otherwise dark room. 

"Louis?" He got no answer only quiet cries of fear. He got out of his bed and approached the small boy that lie outside of his bedroom, crouching to the floor beside him. " Lou, baby, look at me."

Louis tilted his head and his eyes were met with concerned ones. " im sorry I w-woke you up." He cried tears rolling down his cheeks only to be dried by Harry's thumb wiping them away. 

"It's alright, come on I'll take you back to bed."

Louis shook his head violently, " no please, I don't want to sleep alone sir."

Harry felt his heart break for the boy that he had become so attached to. "You need to go back to bed Lou. Either go back yourself or I'll tuck you in. It's your choice." 

This only made Louis cry harder. " please sir, I'll do whatever you want, anything, please please don't make me go back."

He knew Louis calling him sir meant this is something he really wanted. He sighed and ran his hand through the long mane of lose curls," okay, this one time I will let you sleep with me before you are allowed to." Louis threw himself on top of Harry mumbling 'thank you' " only this one time." He said again picking his sub off the floor while he clung to him like a koala, his arms wrapped around his neck and legs swung around Harry's hips. He placed him gently on the other side of the bed and climbed over to his own. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, however, this is not what Louis had in mind. The small sub inched his way over to his Dom and snuggled into his chest.

"Louis." Harry mumbled

"Hmmm?" The younger boy replied nuzzling his face further into Harry's chest and inhaling his scent.

"What are you doing?"

" it's called cuddling, Harold." He said sassily.

Harry nearly made a sharp comment to the boys sass but decided against it. " just this once." He repeated again, more to himself than Louis. He draped his arm over his sub and placed a gentle kiss on his feather like hair before they both fell into a deep slumber.  
********

 

Upon awaking in the morning Louis saw his Dom still sleeping and couldn't help but smile. Then the realization that without his alarm he wasn't sure what time it was and he had to get Harry up for work. He slid out of the bed and ran to the kitchen and luckily saw he had 30 minutes to make Harry breakfast. He decided on simple French toast and an egg. He fixed it and left if in the microwave to stay warm while he went to wake up Harry who was still fast asleep. He laid down next to him and gently pecked his lips watching him stir a little bit. He started whispering to him and running his thumb on his cheek bone before Harry's eyes fluttered open. 

" good morning." Louis smiled at him and Harry couldn't help but smile back and wrap his arm around the sub and pull his tiny body close to his and noticed how happy this made his sub. 

" don't want to work today." He spoke with his morning voice that nearly made Louis moan.

"Then don't. You deserve a day off."

Harry smiled and kissed Louis neck," you're a bad influence on me, saying its okay not to go to work."

Louis laughed softly and cuddled further into the warm body next to him. " thank you for last night, I'm sorry I woke you up."

" don't worry about it, anytime something like that happens you are welcome to come and get me."

Louis just nodded," your breakfast is ready. Unless you were serious about not going to work, then we can just stay like this all day."

He felt Harry smile into his neck before letting out a long breath," don't tempt me." 

For a moment he thought maybe they would just spend all day in bed together, but then Harry began to turn away and got out of the bed before walking to his closet and picking out a suit to wear that day. Louis slid out and walked back to the kitchen setting the meal in front of Harry whenever he came in. 

Harry soon left for work and Louis did his daily chores and worked on a few things for school. 

******* 

The night was uneventful until it was time to go to sleep. " Harry?" He asked as they were curled up on the sofa. 

"Yeah"

" can I sleep with you tonight? Please?"

"No Louis. I told you that was the only time until I say so."

"Please? Just tell me why I can't. You didn't seem to have a problem with it last night."

 

"BECAUSE I SAID NO LOUIS. NOW GO TO YOUR BED IN YOUR ROOM AND GO TO SLEEP." Harry hadn't meant to snap like that but he didn't like his decisions being questioned. He instantly regretted raising his voice at the small boy as soon as he saw the tears welling up In his eyes, but his pride couldn't let him apologize, only point his finger and whisper "go" to the boy once more. 

Louis all but ran out of the room and to his own. Laying on the bed crying. He set his alarm and crawled under the blankets trying to sleep and not think about Harry.

 

Upstairs Harry was doing the same thing minus the crying part. He battled with his inner self for nearly an hour before whispering a Loud " shit" to himself before walking down stairs and entering Louis room. 

Louis heard Harry come in but acted like he was asleep until he felt the bed sink next to him.   
" what are you doing?" He asked slightly annoyed 

"Watch your tone." Harry warned " I came to sleep with you."

"You said last night was the only time." Louis said snuggling closer.

Harry wrapped his arm over the small boys waist and brought his chest to his own. I guess it was safe to say that the little submissive had Harry wrapped around his finger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry for the lack of updates but thank you for staying with me. I am having a horrible day. It's been one of those days where absolutely nothing has gone right. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think!

Weeks passed by quickly. Every thing seemed to go well and Harry and Louis had grown so close to each other. They had never spoken about having sex after that first night but it crossed both of their minds especially whenever they would get into a heavy make out session.

 

*flash back*

Harry and Louis and been watching a movie on Harry's laptop whenever Louis couldn't seem to stop kissing Harry's neck. The laptop was quickly discarded and Harry was straddling Louis as their tongues battled for dominance. Neither knew who started it but they began to get braver with touching one another and were soon gyrating their hips against one another. Louis took this as a sign that Harry was ready to begin using him as a normal Dom would use their submissive. He reached up and began to unbutton Harry's night shirt when his Dom took a deep breath in and gently grabbed Louis hand pulling it away.  
"No baby, that's not what I wanted. I'm sorry."

Louis just sighed, while he was so thankful Harry was taking things slow, he felt like he wasn't doing his job as a submissive in pleasing his master.

*end of flashback*

"Louis?" Harry asked as he set his fork down on his plate, " I'll be getting home from work a little later tonight, probably around 8:30. You don't need to fix dinner for me, I'll be eating with Liam and a lady from New York to discuss opening a company over there. I would like you to follow the showering instructions that I gave you when you first got here, except for the enema."

Louis had stopped eating. This is what he wanted but now he was nervous but he nodded anyway. 

" do this on your own time but before I get home. You may wait in my bedroom for me. "

"Okay." Louis tried to say but failed when his voice cracked catching Harry's attention but he didn't mention it. Just put his plate in the sink before kissing Louis and walking out to his car, driving back to the office.  
*******

Louis did house work and made himself dinner before making his way to his bathroom. He turned the water to a warm temperature and washed his hair and face first. He took the new small razor and began to shave his body starting with his legs. After he was completely hair free he conditioned his hair and rinsed one last time before stepping out and drying off. He walked to his room and took his favorite moisturizer and applied it all over his body, happy once it dried and he felt how soft his skin was. It was nearing closer to 8:30 and Louis was beginning to become more nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect. Harry said to hold off on the enema so he assumed they wouldn't be going all the way, but Harry always had an element of surprise to him. He slid on lavender panties and some lavender colored lingerie. He smoothed it over and made his way to Harry's bedroom, which had more recently become their bedroom. Louis sat down on the bed and tried to calm himself down. Time passed quickly and he heard their front door open and Harry foot steps. His hands felt sweaty and his nerves were tingling. Little did he know Harry's were doing the same. 

 

Harry walked to the glass French doors of their bedroom and slowly entered taking a deep breath. His beautiful little submissive sat on the bed, adorned in lavender lingerie. It was a sight that could make any mans cock twitch.   
Harry walked to the side of the bed Louis was closest to and began removing his tie from his white dress shirt. 

" hi baby, you look beautiful." Harry said placing a small kiss to Louis mouth, that seemed to calm the both of them down. " why don't you help me undress, love." 

Louis nodded and moved to his knees, beginning to unbutton the shirt he ironed earlier that week. He watched Harry shrug it off before tossing it on the chair next to the window. Louis bit his lip and took a deep breath beginning to unbutton Harry's trousers and watching Harry step out of them. Louis's eyes immediately went to Harry pants that showed a large bulge and left little to the imagination. 

" like what you see." Harry said teasingly. 

Louis blushed and nodded before looking up and asking " may I?" 

Harry nodded eagerly and Louis gently pulled down the trousers. His cock was half hard and truly a sight to behold. Louis felt as if he had never seen anything so perfect. He leaned forward and began to press tiny kissed around Harry's stomach and down his v line. He kissed and sucked around his thighs listening to Harry's breathing become heavier. 

" Lou, stop teasing me."

Louis smiled to himself and gave the tip of Harry's cock a gentle lick, earning a loud moan from harry. The sub put the hard cock in his mouth taking it as far as he could, and being inexperienced he could only talk it almost half way. He sucked, licked, and bobbed his head like he was born to do it, he practically was. Harry placed a large hand at the side of Louis head and gently pulled him off. Louis thought for sure that Harry wasn't pleased and was upset with him. Harry saw the boys face drop and was quick to comfort him. 

" you were doing so good baby. I've never felt anything as amazing as that. I had to pull you off because I don't want to cum just yet. Understand?"

Louis just nodded but felt better about being pulled off. Harry pushed Louis back onto the bed and began removing the little lingerie.

"God baby the things you do to me, making me think such sinful things looking at you like this."

Louis giggled in the most adorable way and Harry couldn't help but lean forward and kiss the boy, followed by a trail of kisses down his neck. Harry removed the panties and wasted no time sucking Louis smaller cock into his mouth, able to fit it all. He sucked until Louis was fully hard and whimpering underneath him. 

"H-Harry I'm gonna cum soon..." He said breathily.

" okay baby go ahead." 

Harry pulled off and jerk on Louis red and leaking cock. Louis came with a sharp cry and moan, the white strings landing on his stomach. The sight and sounds of Louis coming was enough to bring Harry back to the edge. 

"Lou, baby, I'm close, finish me off love."

Louis quickly made his way down to Harry's cock and sucked and lick a few times before taking him down as far as he could and Harry shot every last drop of cum into Louis mouth. When he pulled out Louis swallowed quickly and leaned forwards once more to clean any cum that could have been left on Harry's cock. 

"God you loved that didn't you."

Louis nodded eagerly because it was true he did, he loved it more than he ever thought he would. Harry looked at Louis eyes and noticed how weak they looked. He pulled the duvet back and tucked Louis and himself under it after cleaning Louis up. He pulled him close and wrapped his arm over his waist. " you did so good baby, I'm so proud and lucky to have you. You did so good." He kissed the side of his neck and his shoulders " are you alright love, can you talk to me?"

Louis let out a little whine and nodded, making Harry chuckle. 

" use your words my love."

" okay." Louis spoke in a tiny soft voice

" are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, I liked it."

" good, I'm so happy you did. I liked it too. I didn't actually expect you to swallow though baby."

"I really wanted to." Louis was behaving so sedately that Harry know Louis would be easy to send into subspace and even easier to send into sub drop. Harry knew he would have to be very careful with him, if he was like this after a blow job.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Please comment to let me know what you think of the story so far and what you would like to see happen. Comments make me more motivated to write! Hope you are all having a great day!

The next morning proved to be uneventful. Harry worked from home that day and Louis spent most of his time sitting on the small window seat with his laptop working on some school assignments and bringing Harry the few things he asked for.

"Come here,love" Harry spoke out, patting his leg as a silent call for Louis to sit there.

Once Louis situated himself in the doms lap he placed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek, much to the long haired mans liking.

"I have a important dinner to attend tonight and the others are bringing their submissives and I would like to bring you." Harry began " however, you will have to behave in the way a proper sub should, so we need to go over a few things." Louis nodded in understanding and awaited for further instruction.

" first of all its nothing to be worried about. I can already see you starting to worry and there is no need. I'm not going to be to harsh on you as this is our first official outing together and it's just not the person I am. When we are out you can address me as sir or master. You may not call me by my first name. At the restaurant you will sit next to me and stay quiet unless you are spoken to, then if you can speak I will either nod or tell you that you may. If you need anything: water, another napkin, to use the restroom, anything; you must ask me first. You are not to leave the table without permission. I think that's the basics if something occurs that I didn't go over you will not be punished. Do you have any questions.

Louis leaned his head down on Harry's chest and cuddled into him more," if any of the other doms speak to me how do I address them?"

"You will address them as sir or ma'am, never master."

"Do I walk behind you? Am I allowed to touch you? Am I allowed to speak to the other subs?"

" I will most likely keep you under my arm or holding your hand while we are walking. Not only to show that you're mine but because many doms are not respectful and could try to touch you or say something rude, this way I will be able to know what is going on. At dinner you may touch me within reason. You can't be all over me like you are now" Harry teased with a smile, making Louis blush," but you can hold my hand under the table or something like that If you wish."

" will the other doms think it's odd if I do that?" Louis asked, not wanting to make Harry look bad.

"No, it's seen very positive if a sub is wanting to be in physical contact with their Dom. People see it as the sub not being able to live without the Dom, always needing constant guidance. As far as speaking to the other subs, at the end of the meal, the doms will leave the table and leave the subs with around 10 minutes to talk amongst themselves, other than that designated time, the subs will be silent during the dinner. When I leave the room then is the only time we will be away from each other."

"If I need to ask you something can I speak normally or..."

" you will lean up and whisper to me baby, and it's completely okay to do, don't be nervous to ask for something. The doms we are having dinner with are very nice and respectful." Harry comforted his boy, stroking his feathery hair.

*******

The evening approached and both men were dressed in black suits. Harry helped Louis into Range Rover and they were parked in the parking garage about a block from the restaurant. 

Harry offered Louis his arm, to which the small boy of course took, and pulled himself closer to his Dom.

"Relax baby, you're going to do fine."

Louis took a deep breath and kept walking. A rugged,tall, and broad man was following them closely and quickly walked past them,but not without giving the little subs bum a sharp pinch. Louis squeaked and Harry looked down asking what was wrong.

" um that man pinched my bum." Louis stuttered.

Harry's eyes became sharp and he was soon grabbing the disrespectful man by the shoulder. Yelling at and threatening the man that layed a hand on his sub.

Louis just leaned in closer, sighing a breath of relief when they walked through the rotating door to the restaurant.

The hostess guided them to a white cloth table, that already seated another couple.

Harry smiled at the two men as he approached the table and they stood to greet him. 

" Liam" Harry said extending his hand to the brunette.

"Harry, always a pleasure to see you you. I don't think you have properly met my submissive, Niall." The man I now know as Liam spoke, gesturing to the blonde next to him. Niall smiled and gave a quick nod in acknowledgment.

"Nice to meet you Niall." Harry said and the small blonde just blushed. " this is my submissive, Louis."

Liam extended his hand," pleased to meet you."

Louis looked up to Harry seeking permission and Harry nodded. Louis shook Liam's hand and spoke a quiet " likewise sir."

"I've got some bad news mate, that guy Ben from the banking branch, he is going to be joining us tonight." Liam said taking his seat once more.

Harry and Ben don't get along. Never have really. After just a few meetings with him, Harry quickly decided the man was to much like his biological father. Harsh. Cruel. Abusive to others but mostly subs. Anytime Harry was around him the man was constantly objectifying and degrading submissives. He had already been through 6 subs, 3 of which he beat nearly to death. Unfortunately many cared little about submissives since they were seen as inferior. Although they all must be matched many were used and maids and sex slaves.

Harry sighed," what business does he have being here?"

" apparently he thinks he can be of assisting in branching out the company. And if he really can then we need to make an effort to be nice to him if we want to ensure that if his plan works it will be successful." Liam spoke gently but with a firmness to his voice that acted as somewhat of a warning to Harry.

Harry nodded and have Louis hand a gentle squeeze before the man they were just speaking of was being led to their table.

" good evening gentlemen!" Ben said enthusiastically. His eyes quickly scanned over the other two boys at the table. Eyes lingering over Louis just long enough to make him feel a bit uncomfortable. "And who are you gorgeous?" He asked in Louis direction.

Louis instantly looked at Harry who looked pissed beyond words.

" he's MY submissive and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to him like that." Harry said trying to stay calm.

Ben rolled his eyes, " so you have a fuck toy now, big deal. You ever think about renting him out."

Louis eyes widened and he let out a whimper by accident.

" see, he likes the idea." Ben spoke smugly.

" no I will not rent him out, ever. Can we please discuss business." Harry said tensely.

From then out they spoke only of business while they ate their food. Bens eyes continued to scan over Louis like he was mentally undressing him. Louis leaned up and whispered to Harry," will you please come with me to the bathroom sir?" Harry nodded and excused Louis and himself from the table. They got the bathroom which was thankfully only one stall and could give them some privacy.

As soon as Harry locked the door Louis flung his arms around the Dom." He keeps staring at me sir, I don't like him, he's making me so uncomfortable I want to throw up."

Harry placed gentle kisses to his subs head and rubbed his back soothingly. " I don't like him either baby but he is really helping daddy with his work.

The name daddy caught Louis attention immediately. He remembered how Harry told him early on in their relationship that he would have to earn the right to call him daddy. Louis smiled up at his Dom.

"Yes love, since you have behaved so well tonight you may call me daddy whenever you would like as long as we are not in public." Harry spoke with a smile seeing how his submissive went from scared and uncomfortable to bubbly and happy.

" thank you daddy." Louis said before standing on his tip toes to kiss Harry.

Harry groaned and grabbed a handful of Louis bum, " the things you do to me baby." Harry's voice was dark with lust and Louis dropped to his knees," may I daddy?"

Harry nearly came seeing Louis drop to his knees to quickly like he needed his doms cock. " not now baby, we have to get back." Louis frowned but stood back up. " I'll keep a closer watch on Ben and if things get to intense you tell me and I'll say something okay?" Louis nodded and the two men headed back out to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Please comment to let me know what you think of the story so far and what you would like to see happen. Comments make me more motivated to write! Hope you are all having a great day!


End file.
